1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication vector generating device for causing functions of a subscriber authentication module to stop, the subscriber authentication module, a mobile communication system and an authentication vector generation method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In recent years, public opinion about protection of personal information is on the rise such as establishment of laws relating to protection of personal information. Mobile communication businesses, on the other hand, have several dozens of millions of subscribers and are now quite familiar in everyday life.
A subscriber authentication module used and managed by a user in mobile communication and a mobile phone in which the subscriber authentication module is mounted are devices containing a lot of personal information and are carried by the user at normal times, and thus it is not rare that such devices become non-controllable by the user due to a loss or theft. If the subscriber authentication module or the mobile phone in which the subscriber authentication module is mounted is lost or stolen, stopping calls or communication using the subscriber authentication module can quickly be dealt with only by reporting to a  mobile communication operator to which the subscriber of the mobile communication network subscribes or an issuer of subscriber authentication module (hereinafter, the mobile communication network provided as a service by the mobile communication operator or the issuer of subscriber authentication module is called a “home network”).
However, utilization stop of communication lines using the subscriber authentication module means only that call connection by network equipment in a home network is not established and can not stop functions of the subscriber authentication module itself mounted in a mobile phone.
Here, as a mechanism to cause functions of a subscriber authentication module itself to stop, that is, to prevent utilization by a user other than a legitimate user, there is a function to authenticate a legitimate user of the subscriber authentication module by forcing input of PIN (Personal Identity Number) into the subscriber authentication module for verification. That is, authenticating a legitimate user of the subscriber authentication module by input of PIN by a user during power-on (that is, starting power supply to the subscriber authentication module) of a mobile terminal is considered.
As long as PIN is not known to third parties, the PIN of the subscriber authentication module cannot be made verified in the authentication function based on the PIN. Thus, for example, when the subscriber authentication module is inserted into another mobile phone and power supply to the subscriber authentication module is once cut, then it will be impossible to access internal information that requires PIN verification in the subscriber authentication module to which power  is again supplied.
Patent Document 1 shown below relates to a function stop method of causing various functions of a mobile terminal unit to stop easily and reliably by a third party when the mobile terminal unit is stolen or lost and describes a method to cause various functions of the mobile terminal unit to stop by transmitting an e-mail to the stolen or lost mobile terminal unit.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-209260